All That I Can Remember
by kamahalanne
Summary: Gota shares the adventures he had with Tokiko and Kazuki. Those times that made him feel happy and hurt. He planned to tell Tokiko how much he loves her but it failed. It was ruined by an incident that changes everything in his life. What happened?


____

_**All That I Can Remember **__by G.R.A.B.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I don't own the characters and the anime Busou Renkin._

_This is my third fanfic and I made this after I finished my fanfic about Soul Eater. Well, I don't know if this story is good, my imagination just burst all of a sudden after my previous fanfic. haha. I think I really enjoyed making fanfics. Well, I'm not in the mood when I made this. haha._

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_** for me at making fanfics. **_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

* * *

I remembered that day when we first met… we are both trainees of the regimen.

Her dark blue hair,

her scar running from her cheeks onto her nose,

her eyes,

her strong personality,

her face… her angelic face.

She is so beautiful. Her name is Tokiko Tsumura… the girl of my dreams.

I remembered that day, when we are on a survival training on a dense forest…

I had a wound on my hand, and she took care of it and said:

____

"If you'll not take care of yourself, you'll die. Someday you will realize for whom are you living… who will you protect."

She is so caring.

I remembered that day when she left and became an alchemic warrior.

I was so lonely, without her.

I missed her.

Since that day, I trained hard to be with her. Those words that she said inspired me to work hard and at last, I'm an alchemic warrior.

But, all my plans to be with her are ruined… because of a guy whom she loved very much.

He is Kazuki Muto.

A high school student who 'saved' her from a homunculus and got his heart torn apart. Tokiko feeling responsible of what happened, she replaced his heart by a Kakugane. Then later on, becoming an alchemic warrior.

I know that Tokiko loves Kazuki very much… and I'm jealous.

_That love from Tokiko that I wished for myself was taken away by Kazuki Muto._

Now that I'm travelling with Tokiko and Kazuki, I admit that I don't want to be overwhelmed by him.

And also, now that the regimen postponed all the missions of all warriors and is busy with Victor, it's my chance to have her.

_Maybe in this modern world, it's a love triangle._

_________

* * *

_

My plans to have her are quite impossible because the use of our travel is to find a solution on how to stop Kazuki's Victorization. Now that all missions are suspended, we need to go to Newton's Apple All Girls Academy… and with that, I have no chance to be with her, SOLO. Obviously, they will be busy. I mean WE…

I remembered that night when Tokiko was so sweet with Kazuki…

Her forehead on his chest and her hands on his back… she hugged him very tight and Kazuki did the same.

__________

"…I will die with you." she said.

_"I will not let you die Tokiko, I will not let that happen." said Kazuki._

Of course, if I were him… I do the same. They are so sweet. _I wish that sweetness was mine._

Since that day, I decided to approach her… if I had the perfect timing.

I remembered that day when Kazuki fought with Captain Bravo.

I really can't understand that time, why would Tokiko risk her life for just a warrior?

The regimen that time calls her a traitor because of being at the side of an enemy… the Victor III.

Now that I know the answer to my own question, it hurts.

I remembered that day when I talked to Kazuki Muto at the comfort room. I said that _'Don't ever hurt Tokiko and her feelings. That way, I'll cooperate with you.'_ Those words that I said are what I really feel.

_'But, I will never shake hands with you… after all, you're still my rival.'_ said I.

I really mean the last thing I said. It's true, he's my rival… _but no one can change the fact that I already lost. He had her heart and I can't take that away from him._ I know what will happen but I will still tell her about how I feel… soon.

I remembered that day when we arrived at the academy we're looking for.

When Alexandria, Victor's wife, showed us the White Kakugane that will bring back Kazuki into a normal person, I can feel what she feel… the longing for that White Kakugane and the pleasure it gives.

That time, she cried. She will do everything just for him and I'm very jealous.

Even though Alexandria said that Kazuki will decide for who the White Kakugane will be? For himself or for Victor?

Everyone is so shocked and I can see through her eyes the dismay but I know that she will never give up. Now that everything that we're talking about the man she loves.

I remembered that day when Kazuki said something important to me.

_'If we are protecting the same things, we'll get along well.'_ said he.

That time, I really don't like him. I don't even trust him, but when I fought with Shinobu Negoro, I understood what he really means.

Both of us wanted to protect Tokiko with all we've got. That time while I'm fighting with Negoro, I'm thinking about Tokiko… I need to fight him with all that I've got to protect her. _I don't care what will happen to me, but for Tokiko, I will do everything._ I wanted to keep her safe and fortunately, I won. That time, I can't explain how I feel, I'm so happy that I had the chance to protect her… and what I did is good because she was safe. I'm so happy.

I remembered that day when I stopped Sekima Hiwatari,Shinobu Negoro, and Genji Ikusabe from knowing where Tokiko and Kazuki are. I made their vans to explode and had a fight with Hiwatari. I did that to protect Tokiko, only Tokiko. If they will find her with Victor III, maybe they will also kill her and I don't want that to happen. I know I'm no match with them but I did everything I can and I luckily fell into the ocean and had the chance to escape.

I remembered that day when I had the change to hold her tight when I stopped her to save Kazuki at the bottom of the sea.

I remembered that day when I carried her onto my back after I fought with Negoro. She's injured and we needed to find Kazuki immediately

I remembered that day when I'm with her under an umbrella. We're three under it and I'm happy that I had the chance to get close to her.

_I will never forget those days that I had the chance to be with her. _

The last thing I remembered is that time when I fought with Hiwatari.

I was with Tokiko when Hiwatari arrived. He wants to settle things all by himself. He called Tokiko a traitor and decided to kill her.

Of course, I won't let that happen. I fought with all that I've got.

I woke up. I saw Tokiko crying… I was so shocked. I was hurt with what I saw.

I always tell Kazuki that don't every hurt Tokiko or make her cry. I don't like to see her like that… I don't like to see the girl of my dreams cry.

I was defeated and when Hiwatari was about to kill Tokiko, Kazuki arrived.

Sigh, thank God she's safe.

* * *

My plan to tell her how much I love her was ruined… ruined by my DEATH.

Well, that's all I can remember…

before I died.

_'I love you Tokiko, I love you so much. If you could only hear me...'_

* * *

**The End **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
